


I just adore you

by catboy_ranboo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboy_ranboo/pseuds/catboy_ranboo
Summary: Tommy was worried sick, Phil had reassured Tommy that Tubbo would be fine but his stomach was still in knots as he stopped his own breathing to make sure Tubbo was breathing.Tubbo would be okay, Tommy reminded himself, Tubbo has to be okay.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91
Collections: TWB Valentine's Event [2021]





	I just adore you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kraefandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kraefandoms/gifts).



> another gifted valentines fic!!
> 
> title from love like you,,, the steven universe song 
> 
> <3

The sky was dark and glowing with stars, the snow had melted away and spring was slowly rolling in, cool air whipped around trees and shook the growing back leaves. it would've been a silent night but, two boys and a dog were on a walk and laughing loudly.

not the dog, dogs dont talk but she was barking at the bright blonde boy, Tommy had simply pulled her along, telling her to be quiet. The other boy looked around, he was shorter and looked similar to Tommy but you could see his brown hair as the blonde was fading.

"She only barks if she sees somethin', should we turn back?" Tubbo voiced his concern, pulling his long hair back from his face. Tommy pushed into Tubbo softly, staying close to him.

"I doubt it was a threat, maybe just a bunny," Tommy sounded unsure as he grabbed one of Tubbos hands, "Mobs shouldn't spawn out here anyways," still unsure, the boys kept with their normal conversation.

Tubbo whipped his head towards the trees, the trees had gotten thicker. Tubbo squinted his eyes as Tommy tugged on his hand, asking him what he was doing.

"swear I saw something," Tubbo whispered as he untangled his hand from Tommy's, pulling out a short sword as he hears walking towards him, still too dark to see anything. 

Tubbo strained his ears, hearing a small hiss and thinking back to what Phil taught him about hisses. 

The second Tubbo recognized the hiss, his eyes growing wide as he stared into the red eyes of the creeper. Tubbo was left in shock, mouth agape as the creeper hissed and glowed white. 

When Tubbo snapped out of his shock, it was too late. Tubbo had been thrown back, skidding back across the dirt path and hitting a tree on the other side as the explosion rang through the forest. Tommy was by Tubbos' side immediately, his hands hovering over Tubbo who groaned loudly.

"a-are you okay?" Tommy asked loudly, Betty stood on guard around them as Tommy wiped at his forehead, blood pouring from a wound.

"oh fuck, toms," Tubbo muttered under his breath, his head pounding and his eye ached, unable to open. Tubbo brought a hand up to his face, coming back wet as he looked up at Tommy, "Are you okay?"

"Tubbo, your fuckin' bleeding," Tommy spat out as he whistled back for Betty, helping Tubbo up.

Tubbo tried to push away, shaking his head as he stumbled backward, "I'm fine," Tubbo said through clenched teeth as a wave of nausea hit him, he felt like he was falling but Tommy was holding him up and walking them back the way they came.

"Tommy, really," Tubbo breathed out as they stepped up to Tommys porch, Tommy practically kicking open the door because if Tubbo said he was fine one more time, he'd spin his fucking jaw and leave another mark.

"Tubbo, shut up," Tommy kicked the door closed as he walked them over to the couch, sitting Tubbo down and flicking on a table lamp. Tubbo flinched back and screwed his eyes- eye closed, whining loudly.

well.

that was concerning.

Tommy recalled the many times during those short medical lessons taught by Phil that if someone had a concussion, they were sensitive to light and off-balance. The sensitivity wouldn't have been concerning if Tubbo was still but, he had started to slowly sway and his eyes were blurred with confusion.

Tommy ran down the hallway, doors to the innit-watson-soot-blade family's rooms. Tommy skidded to the stop at Phil's door, basically running it down as he hopped on his bed, shaking Phil. Phil groaned as he sat up, looking at Tommy.

Tommy stuttered over his words, his hands moving around but that was enough because, the second Phil looked at Tommys hands and his panicked expression, he was up and let Tommy pull him along.

Phil and Tommy both took in the mess that was Tubbo. If Phil just saw the kid, he would've assumed he committed a murder by how much blood was on him, one of his eyes was screwed close while the other was squinting at Betty.

Phil turned back and sped down the hall, Tommy sat next to Tubbo, who smiled widely at him.

"Tommy! What's up, mate?" Tubbo said, wiping some of the blood off his face like that was normal.

"Tubbo, not to alarm you or somethin', but your fucking bleedin'," Tommy took Tubbos face, examining it in a new light.

"My eye hurts," Tubbo whispered, Tommys eyes flickered over to his shut eye, seeing the giant gash running over his eye. Tommy must've not been able to see it with the dark lighting of the night and the blood from a head wound.

Is that why Tubbos sword was bloody?

"Jesus fucking christ," Tommy said under his breath as Phil walked back into the room, scooting Tommy back to inspect Tubbo. Tommy looked over Phil's shoulder, "Look at his eye,"

"Jesus fuckin' christ," Phil said, he was a lot louder than Tommy but had the same reaction as Phil kicked into gear.

The next few hours were a blur for Tubbo, Phil seemed worried as he told Tommy what to do. Tubbo didn't really know why. Tommy wasn't hurt and Phil was fussing over Tubbo, he shouldn't but he assumes he doesn't have a say.

Tubbo was moved to Tommy's room, Tommy watched him nervously like he was a child. Phil walked into the room and sat on the bed, crossing his legs over each other as he looked at Tubbo with the same expression as Tommy.

Like father like son, Tubbo giggled at that thought causing two worried faces to turn into similar confusion.

"What the fuck are you laughin' about?" Tommy's voice was still soft, clearly no anger behind it, Tubbo waves off the question, he already forgot.

"Okay, Tubbo, Tommy, go the hell to sleep, I'll check on you guys soon," Phil stood up to let them lay down, brushing through Tubbo's hair, leaning down to press a kiss to Tommy's hair. Phil left the room, flicking off the light.

Tubbo was curled around Tommy, he was laying on his back while tubbo hugged his middle.

Tommy traced Tubbo's face, the bandage that went around his head and covered his eye, down tubbo's nose, and back up again until Tommy settled on tangling his hands in Tubbos hair. Tubbo was snoring softly, already passed out compared to Tommy who was wide awake.

Tommy was worried sick, Phil had reassured Tommy that Tubbo would be fine but his stomach was still in knots as he stopped his own breathing to make sure Tubbo was breathing.

Tubbo would be okay, Tommy reminded himself, Tubbo has to be okay.

___

It was now a month later, they were sat on Tommy's bed but it was day and Tubbo was all healed. 

Tubbo was holding a small mirror, tracing over the scar that ran over his eye. Tubbo and Tommy were both getting used to Tubbo's new look, Tommy was tracing it with his eye and he still felt bad.

If Tommy had been faster, if Tommy was more alert, this could've been prevented. Tommy could've helped Tubbo if he wasn't so weak. 

"I can feel your fuckin' guilt, Toms, calm down," Tubbo was looking at Tommy now, tilting his head but he didn't look angry, just worried. 

Tubbo found out during that month that Tommy was just like Phil, fussing over Tubbo over the smallest things like Phil would fuss over Techno or Wilbur over a small scratch. 

Tubbo smiled at Tommy, going full wholesome mode as he lunged forward to pull Tommy into a hug, squeezing him. Tommy hugged him back, shoving his face into Tubbo's hair as a natural reaction.

"Thank you for takin' care of me Toms," Tubbo whispered, "Sorry too, I- I shouldn't have been so stupid, I'm supposed to take care and protect you,"

"I understand if you dont want me around anymore," 

Tommy pushed Tubbo away, apologizing as Tubbo's eyes crossed then closed from the fast movement, "What the fuck? what do you mean?" Tubbo looked confused like Tommy should know this.

"I messed up, I'm supposed to protect you, that's why you keep me around, right?" Tubbo explained like he went over this a million times, "I fucked it and got hurt, you deserve a better protector, a better friend," Tubbo smiled sadly, grabbing Tommy's hands and squeezing.

Tommy scoffed, shaking his head in confusion because who the fuck told Tubbo that? Tommy pulled his hands from Tubbo's, Tubbo put his hands into his lap as Tommy cupped Tubbos face and made him look at Tommy.

"Who the hell told you that?" It was Tubbo's turn to be confused, cocking his head the best he could, "Tubbo, I keep you around because your my best fuckin' friend," Tubbo looked away from Tommy, "Trust me, Tubbo, Phil, Wil, and Techno already consider themselves my bodyguards or whatever, you don't need to worry," Tommy let his hands slip from Tubbo's face and back down to his hands.

"But-"

"But nothing," Tommy cut Tubbo off, squeezing his hands, "I keep your dumb ass around because your my best friend," Tubbo looked away, breathing in deep.

"Really?" Tubbo's voice was quiet and shakey, Tommy scoffed.

"Why is that even a question?" Tommy asked, a soft smile on his face, "Course your my best friend," 

Tubbo surged forward again to bring Tommy into a hug, practically pushing him over. Tommy wrapped his arms around Tubbo, laughing gently. 

"Thank you," Tubbo's voice was muffled but still audible enough to tell it was watery.

"Don't say thank you, bee," Tommy ran his hands through Tubbo's hair, hearing Tubbo's watery voice ramble out words, he only picked up one of the phrases.

"-love you so much, tommy-" 

Tommy held all his aw's in as he made sure to say "I love you too, tubbo," a million times in his head over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this doesn't seemed rushed and you enjoyed it!!!
> 
> pls tell me if theres any tags i missed, i refreshed my dumb page and lost all my progress 


End file.
